Lizzy Sparks
Lizzy Sparks is a hyperactive, enthusiastic girl who, after capture, aids the User Battle Force. Background Lizzy's real parents died shortly after birth. No person living on Earth knows how or why this happened. She was forced to take care of herself from a very young age due to the uncaring nature of her adoptive parents, and established a very strong basis of power through her intelligence and vigilance. Perhaps the most daunting task that this girl faced was this: every summer, her parents would leave for vacation, leaving her behind on her own. During these three months, Lizzy refused to stay at home and instead went on trips herself, sneaking onto airplanes when the airport staff refused to sell her any tickets due to her status as a minor. Through these trips to the edges of the world, Lizzy obtained powerful artifacts and was instructed on how to control her power by some of the best teachers in the world. By her high school years, she had gained almost all of her current power. Her parents started growing suspicious about Lizzy's extreme enthusiasm whenever they returned home- after all, they didn't care for her, so why should she be happy? However, they soon discovered the secret stash of treasure in her closet, and immediately brought to question concerning where these sacred antiques came from. They threatened to disown her whether or not she told them. Lizzy said nothing as she blasted her parents with her newly-learned Blind Shot technique, then took her stash and ran away. After wandering for a long time, Lizzy came across the Dimension W warriors, and after being defeated, they offered her a position as a grunt. Lizzy accepted, thinking that they were simply more teachers she could train under. After signing the contract, which permanently made her servant to Lancer, she went straight into battle and destroyed an enemy base single-handedly. The warriors threatened her with death should she show these powers again, and showed to a confused Lizzy the secret terms of the contract, which disallowed her from using any of her powers. They reassigned her the position of a lowly sniper grunt and kept her under watch every hour of the day to make sure she wouldn't use these powers she learned ever again, for the rest of her life. Combat Information Despite her former status as a grunt, Lizzy has a humongous reserve of power within her. This is shown by her variety of robust items from her trips around the globe and through dimensions, her deceptively high stats, and her ridiculously powerful moves. Base Stats Skills Incomplete ^^ Fire / Fira / Firaga : 10 / 13 / 18 second cooldown *'Active' - Lizzy throws a fireball of varying size in a direction, dealing 100 / 160 / 240 (+0.6 per ability power) magic damage. Fira and Firaga deal splash damage, and Firaga homes onto nearby enemies. Star Burst : 70 second cooldown *'Active' - Lizzy summons fire particles to surround a target, suppressing him or her, then throws a fireball at the target, which sets off a large chain explosion. 345 (+0.35 per ability power) magic damage is dealt to the intended target, but any enemies in the vicinity of the explosion also suffer a fourth of this damage. Armageddon : 125 second cooldown *'Active' - Lizzy rains down a single barrage of fireballs to strike the entire battlefield, dealing 200 (+0.09 per ability power) magic damage to every enemy and also making them take 200 (+0.09 per ability power) magic damage over 5 seconds. Spiral Ropes : 7 second cooldown *'Active' - Lizzy ties up an enemy with an energy snare, trapping him or her, then playfully tugs the rope, squeezing him or her and dealing 105 (+0.2 per attack damage) (+1.1 per ability power) magic damage. If the target is defeated by this move, (s)he remains snared for capture. Thunder / Thundara / Thundaga : 12 / 15 / 20 second cooldown *'Active' - Lizzy calls down several thunderbolts to strike at an area. Each thunderbolt does 24 / 40 / 60 (+0.12 per ability power) magic damage, up to a maximum of 120 / 200 / 300 (+0.6 per ability power) magic damage. Thundara and Thundaga have larger AoEs than Thunder, and Thundaga also stuns any enemies caught in its wrath for 2 seconds. Ragnarok : 125 second cooldown *'Active' - Lizzy calls down a single barrage of lightning bolts to strike the entire battlefield, dealing 375 (+0.2 per ability power) magic damage to every enemy and reducing their movement speed by 50% for the next 5 seconds. Blizzard / Blizzara / Blizzaga : 12 / 15 / 20 second cooldown *'Active' - Lizzy shoots a chunk of ice in front of her. Upon contact, it will explode into a cluster of freezing air, slowing enemies in it. The explosion deals 120 / 200 / 300 (+0.6 per ability power) magic damage, and the slow strength is 35 / 55 / 75 % (+0.01% per ability power). Blizzara's and Blizzaga's explosion covers a wider area. Ice Age : 125 second cooldown *'Active' - Lizzy makes a single barrage of ice stalagmites rise up from the ground, covering the entire battlefield and dealing 350 (+0.2 per ability power) magic damage. Every enemy hit is frozen in place for 7 seconds. Blind Shot : 2.5 second cooldown *'Active' - Lizzy closes her eyes and shoots two pulses of energy in opposite directions. Each energy blast inflicts 60 (+1.0 per attack damage) (+0.4 per ability power) magic damage, and applies on-hit effects. Pinpoint : 11 second cooldown *'Active' - Lizzy, using her sniper grunt training, locks onto an enemy. For the next 5 seconds, her moves will deal 15% extra damage to the target, and will never miss. Atomic Charge!! : 200 second cooldown *'Passive' - Every 3 regular attacks, Lizzy lunges forward and deals 15% extra damage. *'Active' - Lizzy yells "ATOMIC... CHARGE!!!!" and charges forward with all her might to do 600 (+1.0 per attack damage) (+0.85 per ability power) true damage to a single enemy, blowing him or her back a large distance. If the target hits an object, he or she suffers the same damage again and becomes stunned for 1 (+1.0 per 300 attack damage) (+0.85 per 375 ability power) second(s). Items Used *'Socks of Grace': +10% attack speed and +30 ability power. Passive: Enhanced Movement 2. *'Weightless Aura Gloves': +100 attack damage and +29% attack speed. Passive: 50% of Lizzy's AD is converted to ability power. Upon hitting an enemy with more health than herself, Lizzy gains 10% life steal. This stacks up to 6 times, for a max. of 60% life steal. Each stack lasts 6 seconds. Also, Lizzy's attacks heal nearby allies' mana and health by 20% of the damage dealt. *'Shining Pendant': +55 magic resistance. Unique: While it is around Lizzy's neck, she can change the gemstone to ruby, sapphire, or emerald. The ruby gives +55 attack, +35% attack speed, and +10% life steal while giving an aura that raises critical strike chance by 20%. The sapphire gives +55 intelligence (ability power), +35% cooldown reduction, and +10% spell vamp while giving an aura that raises lucky shots by 20%. The emerald gives +55 armor, +35% dodge chance, and -10% damage taken while giving an aura that heals nearby allies for 20 health per second. *'Guardian's Wrath': +15 attack damage, +30 ability power and +40% armor penetration and magic penetration. Unique Passive: Every 7 hits, Lizzy deals 45 (+0.8 per bonus AD) (+0.3 per ability power) damage. Active: Smites an enemy with godly power, dealing 35% (+1% per 75 bonus attack damage) (+1% per 100 ability power) damage to a single target instantly: this has a 50 second cooldown. *'Dragon's Treasure': +79 attack damage and +103 ability power. Unique Passive: +20% attack damage and +25% ability power. Active: Lizzy's treasure becomes a blade for 10 seconds, and she gains +54 armor penetration and magic penetration during that time. Additionally, she may use the Dragon's Illusion ability ( ) once during this time. This technique does 300 (+0.55 per attack damage) (+0.3 per ability power) true damage to the target while Lizzy blinks to his or her position. *'Trinity Force'